Magic
by ButterflyWritemist
Summary: Gajeel had never thought that he'd learn about her magic in such a random way...


**AN/** Just a little, stupid something for Gajevy week on Tumblr. Enjoy!

* * *

As the one and only iron dragon slayer Gajeel prides himself with a lot of things: First of all was his element the coolest out of all, for he could form it at will and create all kind of things. Way better than the dumb flames of Salamander, which weren't even that special, or the air of the kid, which, in any way, was just air. Air that could –somehow –heal, but still just plain air.

Controlling the iron was, if you asked Gajeel personally, 'fucking awesome' and he would even tell you that he totally could create as much forms as that stripping ice mage. Just a few forms were so useless to him, that he never even bothered to think about them, let alone try to form them.

In his whole life he never really was interested in any magic other than his, when he still was in phantom he only knew of the power of the Element Four and that Juvia brought the rain (only because she kept repeating that and he always was drenched to the bone whenever he got close to her), but he wasn't really interested. The rest of the guilt was so scared of him that they left him alone, so he never got the chance to even learn something about their abracadabra crap. Not that he even wanted to.

But as soon as he got to Fairy Tail he was overwhelmed everyday with new kinds of tricks and people, even if he sat in a very far corner, keeping a dark aura around him. After people started warming up to him they didn't seem to leave him alone... He had people talking to him, showing him tricks, asking for opinions... one second a drunkard read his future in cards and the next he had a portrait of himself! This guild was nuts...

Still, he somehow created a slight interest toward other kind of magic – just to see how boring they were towards his, of course. So he studied them from a far, at his table in the dark corner with the not-so-depressing-anymore woman by his side, until he realized something one day.

He still didn't know what kind of magic the Shrimp controlled.

Sure, after the crap that happened with being imprisoned by a rune and her helping him and Salamander getting out of that, he was sure that she had brains and her magic had to be something along that way. He had a vague idea (controlling runes like greeny? Personal library...?), but he never really saw her magic up close to that day.

When he first meet her and her lapdogs he beat them up so fast that they didn't even had a chance to scream for help nor even cast a single spell, and after that, with all her hiding from her at first and now going on so many missions, he rarely got the chance to even see her.

So who would have guessed that he learns in such a random way...

It started like a normal morning – him sitting alone in his corner, because Juvia ran off to somewhere, munching on some scrap metal that the demon got him. Everything was normal, that was until firebrain crashed in with his blue furball, screaming about being hungry.

Of course, that was still normal, seeing that blondie always kicked him out of her apartment so that she could eat breakfast in peace. What was different was, actually, that the barmaid-masked-demon had been so busy, that she didn't have the time to prepare anything for him.

Deflated he left the bar, making his way to the tables and walking straight up to the blue bookworm, as Gajeel noted with interest, following him with his eyes. As soon as the idiot arrived, he plopped down next to her without grace and started poking her on the shoulder until she dropped her thick book and looked at him. Gajeel raised a brow, as Natsu laid his head on the table and started to complain again. He didn't know that they were close friends or anything and expected her to simply ignore him, but to his surprise shorty only sighed and pulled out a pen.  
That confused Gajeel completely. A pen? What was she planning to do? Poke his eye out until he left her alone? Write a formal letter of complaint-

His thoughts were halted when something – a fire?- suddenly illuminated the room and Natsu happily started chewing on it. Stunned he looked to the shrimp, who was smiling brightly, still holding the pen, and back to the feasting Salamander.

Did she just –

That was the first time seeing her magic and soon many other situations followed in which he saw her creating so many things he couldn't even keep up... Girly stuff like flowers or butterflies, amazing stuff like snowstorms or hurricanes. Even his favorite food iron only with a few written letters in air!

Gajeel Redfox had never seen any mage create so many things with just one kind of magic and he had to admit that that was pretty amazing. So he kept watching her, hoping to catch a new variation of her magic, because even if his magic was the best, her's was way more interesting.


End file.
